The Black Parade
by chocoleitz
Summary: This is my 2nd fan fic! College life and the guys' secret life. Would the girls still accept them? Sasxsak, Naruxhina, Inoxshika, nejixten. discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  First Day High 

"Welcome COLLEGE LIFE!!!" Yamanaka Ino shouted as she and her friends went inside their classroom.

"Shh. Don't be too noisy, Ino! Our new classmates might have a bad impression on you if you act like that. Remember, first impression lasts." Haruno Sakura reminded Ino.

"I agree with Sakura. Let's go to our seats before our teacher comes in." Yukihiro Tenten said as she and Hyugga Hinata had sat near in front.

A group of guys had come in with fan girls following them. They were Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyugga Neji, and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata, can me and my friends seat here in the second column?" Neji asked his cousin.

Hinata nodded as Neji and his friends sat. "By the way Hinata, these are my friends.", Neji said as he introduced his friends to Hinata. "Nice meeting you guys. I'd like you to meet my friends." Hinata said as her friends stood.

Their other classmates entered the classroom together with Jiraiya-sensei.

"Freshmen! Welcome to Konoha University! I'm Jiraiya. I will be your professor in Anatomy. And for your first task, I want you to copy the assigned topic that your group will be report tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hello? This is college okay? And anyway, this is just reporting. That's too easy for freshmen like you."

Jiraiya had written in the white board what his students would report. "So the first and second column will report about the nervous system and the cardiovascular system. The third and fourth column will report about the lymphatic system and the skeletal system. Lastly, the fifth and sixth column will report about reproductive system and the digestive system. I will be the one to tackle the other systems."

"Jiraiya-sensei, why don't you be the one to tackle the nervous and give us other system, like respiratory or endocrine. The nervous system is too…" Sakura said as she asked her professor.

"Ms. Haruno, I know that. It's too complicated. But, knowing that you wanted to be doctors and this is a pre-medicine course, you should be ready about these things. During your practicum, there are a lot more complicated things than this. So, bare with it, okay?"

Jiraiya gave his class 30 minutes to talk with their groupmates about their reporting tomorrow.

"It's okay Sakura. We know what you feel. But he is correct. We should really bare with it especially if we really like to be medics." Hinata said to Sakura.

"I say that we meet at our house. Would it be okay to your parents if you guys would have a sleepover at our house tonight?" Neji asked the group.

Sasuke gave a "Hn". Shikamaru just fixed his hair while Naruto jumped with joy.

"How about you?" Hianta asked her friends. "We better call our parents first." Sakura suggested.

Tenten, Sakura and Ino went outside the classroom to call their parents. After five minutes, they went back to their seats.

"My mom had agreed but I must get my things first." Sakura said. "Me too." Ino and Tenten said.

"This is the plan. Naruto and Hinata will go to our house to prepare the things that we needed. And the **food**." Neji said.

Naruto agreed while Hinata was blushing. "Then, who will accompany you girls when you go home to get your things?" Hinata asked afterwards.

"Well, I can accompany Ino since her house is just few blocks away from our house." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"Hey, what's that "sigh" for?" Ino asked, irritated with Shikamaru's gesture.

"Sakura, would it be alright if I can accompany you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just nodded and blushed five different shades of red.

"So I will just accompany Tenten. Is it okay with you, Tenten?" Neji asked the girl beside him.

"It's okay. After we go to our house, why don't we buy the things we needed for tomorrow. And they'll just pay us when we get to your house." Tenten suggested.

Everyone agreed as the bell had rang.

"Remember, no powerpoints. Just use acetate okay? That task will be your first quiz."


	2. Chapter 2 the preparation

Chapter two  The Preparation 

"Ino don't forget to bring your pajamas!" Ino's mom shouted.

"I don't need them mom! There are no mosquitoes in Hinata's house." Ino said as she and Shikamaru went outside Ino's house.

"Shikamaru, please take care of my daughter okay?" Ino's mom reminded him.

Shikamaru nodded and went beside Ino.

"Don't listen to my mom. She's just like that. O.P." Ino said.

"O.P.? You mean overprotective?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Since I'm her only daughter and only child." She replied.

A speeding car comes in and Shikamaru hugged Ino to protect her.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" Ino blurted.

"Whoever he is, I hope he dies sooner or later." Shikamaru said.

"Do you agree with me, Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino could not answer back because she feels awkward with their position. Shikamaru's hands are on her waist and she is too close to him.

"_What about sweet kiss from her?" _

"Hey, who are you?"

"_Your inner self, moron."_

"I'm not a moron you idiot! But wait, our position is too…"

"_Just a kiss! One kiss can start everything.."_

Shikamaru was about to kiss Ino when a car honked. "Hey, what do you think you guys are doing?" Tenten asked them as she got out of Neji's car.

Ino and Shikamaru went inside the car. Shikamaru gave Neji a how-dare-you-ruin-the-moment glare while Ino cursed Tenten in her mind.

"So Hinata, how can I help you?" Naruto asked her while he's looking at her as she cooks ramen.

Hinata starts laughing and Naruto can't help but to laugh.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Naruto asked.

"You're like a sales person, Naruto. Asking me, how can you help me.." Hinata said and continues to laugh.

"Is that so? Then I won't help you anymore." Naruto said and went to the couch.

"This is my house and you are tasked to help me, so you must help me!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto stood up and faced her. "But, you don't tell me what I should do? Instead, you are laughing at me!"

"Well, cut all those veggies and you will clean the dishes later. That would be your job."

"But, Neji said, that you and I will just PREPARE. So, cleaning the dishes is not part of our task."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just explaining---" Naruto said but Hinata interrupted him.

"I ….also… own this house so you must… follow me. I won't give you any ramen if you won't follow… me." Hinata said with her arms on her waist.

"Okay." Naruto said as he began to cut the vegetables.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with the dishes." Hinata said and smirked at him.

"_I know why you stuttered."_

"Shut up you bitch!" Hinata cursed her inner self.

"_You're too near to each other and you can't help but to stutter."_

"That's..not..true!"

"_See, you're stuttering again"_

"What..ever."

"Hinata, I had finished cutting the vegetables. I will leave them here, and I'll set the table." Naruto said and went to the dining room.

"Is this all you need Sakura?" Sasuke asked her as he put her things in the compartment of his car.

"Yes, thanks Sasuke." Sakura said as she waved goodbye to her parents.

When Sakura got inside the car, she saw Sasuke's sweat dripping all over his face. Sakura got her extra face towel and asked Sasuke to face her. She wiped Sasuke's sweat and asked him to turn his back.

"What for?" Sasuke asked with a red face.

"I'll place this towel at your back so that your sweat won't be absorbed by your body. It'll cause you illness, you know." Sakura said as she placed the towel at Sasuke's back.

Sasuke drove all the way to Neji's house. Sakura is busy wiping her legs because there is red paint on her legs. During traffic, Sasuke can't help but to stare at her legs.

"Where did you get that red paint?" Sasuke asked while he was driving.

"In my room. Mom had it repainted. The workers started to paint red and tomorrow they'll be painting white." Sakura said as she wipes her legs.

"She really loves pink." Sasuke said to himself.

A song is heard in Sasuke's car.

It just ain't living

And I just hope you know

That if you say, goodbye today

I'd ask you to be true

Cause the hardest part of this is leaving of you

Sakura starts to cry and she tries to hide her tears from Sasuke. Sasuke stopped his car and parked in a corner. He got his handkerchief and wiped Sakura's tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby." Sakura said as Sasuke consoles her.

"Why did you cry?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just the song. I can't help but to cry because I miss my other friends in highschool."

"But there's Ino, Tenten and Hinata."

"Yes. I know that. But, when we were just highschool students, we had a large group of friends where happiness is always present. I'm happy that my friends are still with me but I'd be happier if…"

"Sakura, it's time to move on. Highschool is now just a part of your past. You have to face the truth. We're in college. And don't you worry about friends, I can, if it's alright with you, be your friend." Sasuke said as he hugged Sakura.

"_How about a boyfriend?" _

"Shut up! Don't disturb us." Sasuke told to his innerself.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So how about this?" Tenten asked as she held an acetate._

"_That could be. Let's go to the cashier. They should be tired waiting for us." Neji said and they went to the cashier._

_The cashier looked at them with a very malicious stare. _

"_You know what, of you guys we're a couple, you'd be a perfect match." The cashier said to them._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am. But, we're just classmates." Tenten said.._

_The cashier smiled and continued, "But, if you were a couple,…"_

"_Stop it. Come on, Tenten, we've got work to do." Neji said , pulling Tenten._

_After they went outside the bookstore, Tenten blamed Neji for being impolite._

"_So, you love her opinion about us being a couple?" Neji asked._

_Tenten was irritated with what he said, she pulled him and whispered to him, "Let's talk inside the car. Don't make a scandal here."_

_Neji opened the car and Tenten went inside the car furiously._

"_Let's go to the park." Tenten said calmly._

"_You know that our groupmates we'll be there. Everyone is rushing to finish the project while you—" Neji said but was cut-off by Tenten's deadly glare._

_They went in the park and Tenten started to talk. _

"_You know what, you're so different from your cousin." _

"_Of course, there are a lot of differences between me and Hinata."_

"_But, you're too insensitive! You don't care about the feelings of others. You're too self-centered!" Tenten shouted to him._

"_Ha, that shows that you really like the opinion of that cashier about us."_

"_Oh for God's sake! Why would I like her opinion? To be paired with a self-centered guy like you? Yuck!"_

"_And who do you think you are? Goddess of some kind of planet? Superstar? Oh, come on!"_

"_But why are you so mad with her opinion? It's just an opinion you know. You should not make a big deal out of it."_

_Neji stood and started going back to his car._

"_Because, I don't want "if", I want "it" to happen." Neji uttered._

"What does he mean by "it" ?" Tenten said while Ino is cursing her for what she did.

"_Maybe it means, you guys being a couple…"_

"You again? Why do you always talk when I'm confused?" Tenten said to her innerself.

"_I'm sort of guiding you."_

"Well, with what you said, you just made me think of a lot more complications." Tenten said as she went inside to greet Sakura and her friends.


	3. Chapter 3 if you only knew

Chapter Three  If you only Knew 

"So now that you guys are here, we will divide our work. I say that we find our buddies to work with." Neji said.

"But can't we have our partners to be our partners for this task?" Naruto asked.

"What? I don't agree!" Tenten said.

"Let's have an anonymous voting okay? Hinata, can you call a relative of yours to help us?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, I'll just call Helena." Hianta said and afterwards she got her relative. (A/N: That's me!!! I'm in the story.!!!)

"You tally our votes to know how we are going to be paired." Ino ordered Helena (me).

After writing on how they should be paired, they gave their papers to Helena.

"Okay, it's six against two." Helena announced and asked if she could leave.

"Thanks Helena. Well, I think I know those two who opposed." Hinata said.

Neji and Tenten looked at the window.

"Let's not waste time guys. This is how it's going to be. Naruto and Hinata will report about the blood. Sasuke and Sakura will report about the heart. Neji and Tenten will tackle about the brain. Ino and I will tackle about the parts that cooperate to carry out some aspects of the functions of the nervous systems." Shikamaru said.

"Got it. " Everyone said.

"The blood is composed of blood plasma and formed elements. Formed elements are mostly composed by the Red blood cells---" Naruto said while reading his book.

"Naruto everyone in the class knew that already. Since we're in elementary, we've already discussed that." Hinata said while skimming her book.

"How about this, venipuncture."

"What's that? That sounds interesting!"

"I better include this in our report."

"So here's how it's going to be. I will be the one to tell about the basic information about blood then you tell the new info about it. Then, we will talk about the flow of blood so that Sasuke and Sakura will be the next reporters."

"That's unfair you'll tackle the basic while I research for new information!"

Hinata marked a certain page in her book and gave the book to Naruto.

"Read that. Copy the things that you need while I use other books." Hinata said and got other books.

p. 579

"First, the blood is pumped by the heart into two closed circuits. These are the systemic and pulmonary circulations. Oxygenated blood is from the left side of the heart. This blood is into the systemic circulation to all tissues of the body except the air sacs (alveoli) of the lungs. In systemic capillaries, the blood unloads oxygen and picks up carbon dioxide."

"Hinata, sorry to interrupt your one-hour seriousness. But, I have to ask you a lot of things."

"What's that?"

"There are kinds of anemia. Would you like me to discuss this?"

"Naruto, I told you that you are the one who must decide about that. You need not to consult me."

"But, we're a pair."

When Naruto said that, Hinata gave him a what-do-you-mean look.

"I mean, you also should know the topics that I have chosen. We will both report about the blood so that's what I mean. Don't think about something else. You know that I only love myself. " He explained.

Hinata proceeded to her work and got an acetate from the table.

"Naruto, our work could be easier if you would just show me the acetates and I will in turn give you mine." Hinata suggested.

"That would be fine with me." Naruto agreed.

"_It hurts you know." Hinata's innerself said._

"I'm not affected! Why would I wish that? To be his girlfriend? Oh for God's sake!"

"_But why are tears flowing from your eyes?" _

Hinata touched her face and her innerself was correct. She was crying. She went outside her room to cover her face.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for what I said!" Naruto said as he followed her.

Hinata closed the door and shouted at him, "It's not about what you said. Why.. would I cry.. just because of that? Just give me some time to be alone!"

AFTER FIVE MINUTES…

"Are you done printing your work?" Hinata said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hinata, look, let us talk about this. I don't want you to—"

"I told you …I'm not crying about what you had said! Are you already done with your work? Cause I have to print mine too!" Hinata shouted while she tries to prevent the tears to come out.

"Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright with me. I'm already done with my work."

Hinata typed her report and after 5 minutes she placed the acetates in the table.

"We should practice on how we are going to report this." Hinata said, with a smile in her face.

"Why is she smiling?" Naruto told to his innerself.

"Naruto, hello?" Hinata said, waving her hands to catch Naruto's attention.

"Ow, yes. We should practice about it. I'll be the one to start it." Naruto said and got his props.

"Blood flows more slowly than water, at least in part because of its viscosity. The adhesive quality of blood, or its stickiness, may be appreciated by …touching it." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata who had fallen asleep.

"You better sleep. You need some rest for tomorrow. I have faith that we can do it, even if you're mad at me. Your smile can't hide the pain for I can feel. No matter how large the room is, the room is just too small for us because I can also feel what you feel. Because, I'm the one who caused you pain. If you only knew…"


End file.
